The Katswell Sisters
by Peachy-Author
Summary: A funny moment between Kitty and my OC, her twin sister, Katrina!  One-shot!


(A/N: I got this idea from watching "The Wrong Stuff" yesterday. My brain started toying with the idea, and I couldn't drop it! I don't own "T.U.F.F. Puppy", 'cause Butch Hartman owns it. All I own is Katrina Katswell (her bio can be found on my profile). Okay, I'm gonna get to the story now!)

Kitty Katswell was sitting in her apartment, reflecting on the events of the day. Her ex-partner, Jack Rabbit, had stopped by for a visit, and he wanted her to come work at his new agency, which he called "S.T.U.F.F." (Super Turbo Undercover Fighting Force). Kitty's current partner, Dudley Puppy, had a bad feeling about Jack, so he spied on Kitty and Jack all day. He was right to think something was wrong, because later that day, Jack tried to drain Kitty's brain of T.U.F.F.'s top secrets, so he could sell them to Snaptrap! Fortunately, Dudley and Keswick showed up, and they foiled Jack's evil plan. Now Snaptrap and Jack were in prison.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, interrupting Kitty's thoughts.

"Who is it?" Kitty asked.

"Who do you think it is?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Of course. Come in." Kitty said. The door opened, and in walked Kitty's identical twin sister, Katrina Katswell, who shared the apartment with Kitty. Like Kitty, Katrina was a T.U.F.F. agent, and she was also Kitty's partner, but she had the day off today, so she spent the day visiting with their parents.

"So Kitty, how's Jack Rabbit?" Katrina asked (she knew about Jack's return), although she really didn't like Jack. She only asked to be polite.

"Katrina, I want you to never mention that name again." Kitty replied, feeling sad.

"What happened?" Katrina asked, concerned about Kitty's feelings.

"He tried to drain my brain. I never want to see him again!" Kitty moaned.

"YES! He finally proved that he is not worthy..." Katrina started to celebrate, until she caught her sister's glare. Seeing this, Katrina quickly made a sad face, and said in a sympathetic voice, "I am so sorry, Kitty."

"It's not your fault that he did that. But why would he do such a thing? I thought he was the greatest secret agent ever, but he's just a no-good crook!" Kitty said, feeling bad that Jack had tried to drain her brain after everything they had been through.

"You can't judge a book by its cover. But I was right to judge that one! He never was the right guy for you!" Katrina exclaimed as she started doing a victory dance (like the ones Kitty did in "Mall Rat").

"Katrina, this isn't making me feel any better!" Kitty yelled.

"Sorry, sis." Katrina replied, stopping her dance. Then she said, "By the way, did he drain your brain?"

"No. Dudley and Keswick showed up, and Dudley saved me!" Kitty said.

"He _did_? What did you tell him?" Katrina asked, thrilled that Dudley had saved her sister.

"I told Dudley that he's the best partner anyone could ever have!" Kitty replied.

"ALL RIGHT! I _knew_ he was meant for you! This is the bestest day _ever_!" Katrina cheered.

"You _WHAT_?" Kitty asked, shocked at what Katrina had just said.

"Okay, it wasn't going to stay a secret for long. Kitty, you're always so serious, and it's like you don't know how to loosen up and have fun. Jack only made you more serious than you already were, and that wasn't a good thing." Katrina began.

"I am _not_ too serious!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yes, you _are_! But when Dudley showed up, I could tell that he knows have to have fun. And I'm glad that the Chief assigned him as our other partner. Maybe he could help you loosen up!" Katrina said.

"If you like having fun, you can have him." Kitty said.

"No, he likes you better than he likes me!" Katrina replied.

"How would you know? Dudley has a difficult time trying to tell us apart!" Kitty exclaimed.

"These things take time, Kitty. Before too long, he'll be able to tell us apart, because I think you're starting to fall for him. That'll really make it easy for him to tell us apart!" Katrina happily exclaimed.

"I'm not falling for him, and you know it!" Kitty yelled.

"You sure fooled me!" Katrina laughed.

"I mean it, Katrina! Besides, after what happened today, I don't wanna worry about falling for anybody for a while!" Kitty told her.

"Okay, if it'll make you happy, we don't have to talk about love, okay?" Katrina asked.

"That's fine with me." Kitty replied.

"All right. We won't talk about that." Katrina said.

The End

Well, I hope this was an enjoyable story with Kitty and Katrina Katswell. Please review!


End file.
